


Kisses On The Necks Of Best Friends

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [153]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Roman kisses Dean.





	Kisses On The Necks Of Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Can you do an ambreigns where dean is getting on Romans nerves and he won't stfu so roman just kisses him ( ps it would be their first kiss and he has been thinking about kissing dean for a while )

“Dean, will you please shut up?” Roman grumbles, turning up the volume on the tv. He just wants to watch Cutthroat Kitchen in peace, but Dean is running away at the mouth again.

“But Romannnnn! I’m bored!” Dean bounces on the bed next to Roman. 

Roman glares at Dean. “Watch the show.”

“I don’t wanna watch the show.” Dean complains, stretching across Roman’s lap to grab at the remote. 

Roman holds it out of his reach. “Stop it, Dean." 

"Roman, just entertain me!” Dean whines, looking up at Roman from his sprawled position on his lap.

“Dean, just be still and watch the show.” Roman says, pushing Dean off of him.

Dean tries. He really does. He sits through half of one round before he’s fidgeting again and sneaking looks over at Roman. 

“But I’m bored!” He bursts out and Roman closes his eyes, resisting the urge to strangle Dean. 

He turns to look at Dean and finds his face much closer than it was seconds before. Dean’s mouth is opening again, probably with some bullshit nonsense and Roman just curls a hand behind his head and pulls him forward, kissing him deeply. 

Dean makes a startled noise against Roman’s mouth before he’s kissing back, climbing into Roman’s lap, tangling his fingers in Roman’s hair. 

Roman breaks the kiss and shifts Dean out of his lap, going back to watching his show while Dean stares at him, touching his mouth. 

Looks like there is one way to shut Dean up.


End file.
